Rick, the Serial Killer
by MissPiggie
Summary: Rick, Terri's abusive boyfriend, goes on a killing spree after Ashley commits suicide.
1. The Suicide

JT walked up to Ashley's house with a white paper bag in his hand. He knocked on the door, and then rang the doorbell. Ashley opened it, looking sick, and wearing a pink flowery bathrobe which came up to about miniskirt- length.  
  
JT: Here are the pills you wanted. My cousin gave me his entire stash for 2 months!  
  
Ashley: Thanks JT. I guess this is...it.  
  
Ashley hugged JT. He looks surprised, then hugged her back.  
  
JT: What do you want all them for, anyway?  
  
Ashley: I just can't take it anymore, JT! Craig...and Manny...and Manny getting PREGNANT...It's just too much for me to deal with. This is the only way.  
  
Ashley said the last part firmly. JT had no idea what she was talking about.  
  
JT: Whatever...see you at school.  
  
Ashley waved goodbye, knowing this would be the last time she ever saw JT. Or anyone else, for that matter.  
  
With the white paper bag in hand, she started climbing the stairs to her room.  
  
Five minutes later, Ashley had laid out all 52 pills on her bureau. She looked in her mirror, at her un-made-up and blotchy visage. Over the past few weeks, she had developed a bad case of acne after not washing her face and only showering about once every two weeks. With shaking hands, she picked up the first pill and put it in her mouth, using the vodka she fished out of the basement to swallow it down.  
  
Ashley took a long swig of the vodka after swallowing the last pill. She started feeling woozy, and swung the bottle around, breaking the mirror. She fell to her knees and stared at the cracked mirror, looking into her almost dead eyes. The room began spinning violently as she struggled to get up. With a moan, she collapsed on the bed and clutched her stomach. Ash was dying, and she knew it. Her heart rate sped up, and she couldn't stop shaking. She flipped around, so that she was lying on her back, with her legs and arms stretched out. Ashley was so exhausted, she couldn't move-- she just twitched. Breathing hard, she let out her last breath--  
  
Ashley: HU-uh-HUH!  
  
--and died. Her head lolled to the side, and her toes uncurled. A last bit of drool escaped her open, dead mouth. 


	2. Rick Enters Ashley's House

Meanwhile, pissed off that Terri went to the hospital before he could eat her, Rick rode his bike around Ashley's neighborhood. When he saw Ash's house, he stopped, thinking:  
  
Rick: (I'll just play a little game of lets-watch-ashley-in-her-house-doing- random-things-and-possibly-showering!)  
  
He hid his bike behind some bushes in Ashley's front yard. After trying the front door and realizing that it was open, an evil smile grew on Rick's face as he entered the Kerwin household.  
  
Before Rick went to Ashley's house  
  
JT was riding his scooter back home, trying to figure out why Ash would want so much Ecstasy. Two kids from school started cracking up when they see him.  
  
Random Kid #1: Hey! It's the wickey-wickey-wack kid!  
  
Random Kid #2: *laughs* Yo dawg, dese fries are DOPE!  
  
They laughed hysterically. JT's adorable face was burning with the scarlet of embarrassment as he turned the corner....And saw Rick riding his bike towards him.  
  
Rick smirked at JT, and said:  
  
Rick: Nice SCOOTER, little boy. I think the elementary school playground is THAT way.  
  
He pointed down the street--where JT was going anyway. Fuming, JT continued scootering down the street. To himself, he thought:  
  
JT: (Ignore him. Ignore him. Ignore him...)  
  
Unfortunately, JT had COMPLETELY forgotten about Ash and the 52 ecstasy pills. 


	3. Rick's Yummy Meal

Mrs. Kerwin was in her car, on the way home, driving on the freeway. Looking ahead, she saw a sea of cars. Sighing, and knowing that there must've been an accident and she'll be held up for quite a while, she attempted to call Ashley to tell her that she'll be late. But lo! Her cell phone didn't get service out there on the freeway.  
  
Rick left the door to the Kerwin household open as he snuck up the stairs to see if Ashley was in her room, or better yet, in the shower! The stairs creaked, and of course Rick didn't want to be heard. Remembering a trick he learned in a book about stalking people, he pressed himself against the wall and only stepped on the part of the step that touches the next step. Successful in his maneuver, he started tiptoeing down the hall. He sucked in a deep breath of air--  
  
Rick: HHHHHUHHHH!  
  
--as soon as he saw Ashley, lying spread eagle on her bed, napping! Knowing this is the perfect time to finally lose it (and possibly get a meal) he rushed into the room. The noise didn't matter to Rick anymore; he had become a ravenous animal/cannibal, the same ravenous animal/cannibal that had hurt Terri. But once he got into Ashley's room, and had eyed with eager eyes the broken mirror and vodka bottle, glass all over the floor, and empty container of pills under the bed, he knew the TRUTH; Ashley was dead.  
  
Rick: This is my lucky day! FINALLY, I'll get the meal I always wanted! Hmmm...  
  
He looked her over . Picked up her arm and dropped it, letting it fall limply to Ashley's side.  
  
Rick: She isn't as plump as Terri, but she'll do!  
  
Rick decided to start munching from the bottom up. He lifted up her leg which, lucky for him, she had shaved, and took a huge bite. The flesh was tough, but after a few minutes he finally got it into his mouth. He said a garbled version of:  
  
Rick: Oh this is great!  
  
Except it sounded more like:  
  
Rick: Oh-ho lisis huh-rate!  
  
He mostly got skin in that bite, so once he'd finished chewing the tough epidermis, he went back to the same spot and took another huge bite. Rick knew, without a doubt in his mind, that this is going to be his best lunch EVER. 


	4. Toby's Message

Meanwhile, Mr. Simpson was humming an opera song as he turned on his laptop computer to check his e-mail. He was, naturally, in his car. There was one message--from Toby. It said:  
  
From: Tobester@school.com  
  
To: Snake@school.com  
  
Hey Mr. Simpson! Its Toby...did you get the new anime computer game? I heard it's out by now I was thinking you'd probably have it. If you do, just bring it over  
  
Snake put the laptop computer in the front seat next to him, revved up the gas, and shot off to the Kerwin household. (He had the game Toby wants in his glove compartment.)  
  
But unfortunately for Snake, he conveniently forgot to read the END of the message. He forgot the part in the e-mail that said:  
  
...tomorrow. I'm busy today. Bye!  
  
Tobes  
  
Rick, finished with both of Ashley's legs and pretty much everything under the belt, decided to start on her stomach. He started to take her belly button ring out, then changed his mind and ripped it out. Listening to the sickening noise as the silver ring ripped through her belly flesh was music to Rick's ears. He stared at the jiggly flesh that was Ashley's stomach, buried his face in it, and began chowing down.  
  
Meanwhile, Snake was still driving his car to Ash's house to give Toby the anime game. He pulled into the driveway, and noticed that the front door was open. Thinking the worst--  
  
Snake: (What if a wild pig broke into the house and is stealing the silver and the cheese?)  
  
--he stepped into the house and braced himself for a wild pig attack. After looking into the two rooms in the front of the house and deciding that the pig must be upstairs, he picked up a sharp umbrella from the umbrella stand near the door and, brandishing the sharp point, began climbing the steps. He walked down the hallway in the upper portion of the house, and nearly vomited up the broccoli-and-bacon-bits avocado wrap he had for breakfast. Rick was kneeling on Ashley's bed, in the process of devouring Ashley's left breast. Everything under her ribs had been completely guzzled, and only scarlet-stained bones remained. Rick lifted his head up from Ashley's breast, and said, while spitting out chunks of fat,  
  
Rick: It's not what it looks like!  
  
Mr. Simpson didn't know what to do. Here was Ashley, Toby's older stepsister, with flesh left on only her chest and up, and Rick. Rick, who was just sitting there, finishing off Ashley's naked breast.  
  
Snake: Rick, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?  
  
Rick began to stand up. He put out his hand, as if to say "Stop".  
  
Rick: Simpson. Just calm down, okay? What do you mean, what am I doing?  
  
Rick had shamelessly chosen to play dumb, despite his previous statement. He hoped that Snake would think he was hallucinating.  
  
Snake: *gags*  
  
Mr. Simpson suddenly turned around and vomited into the garbage can near Ashley's door. He dropped the umbrella, and kept regurgitating his freaky- deaky avocado wrap into the can. Rick, taking advantage of Snake having his back turned, reached into his back pocket and pulled out a kitchen knife which has conveniently not slashed him or poked him in the back. He started lunging towards Snake....  
  
...Who discreetly picks up the umbrella and prepared to attack Rick.... 


	5. Death of a Snake

Even though Rick WAS an evil cannibal/abuser, Snake was a few years older than him, and a few years faster. Mr. Simpson quickly turned around and plunged the pointy part of the umbrella at Rick's stomach, with a smirk on his face, knowing he beat the evil Rick.  
  
Now, Rick's skeletal and emaciated body type doesn't come in handy often, but it DEFINETLY did now. He sucked in his stomach so much so that his ribs protruded from his T-shirt, which was slick with sweat. The umbrella just lightly brushed his belly button. Snake, surprised at what the clever (yet cannibalistic) Rick had done, pulled the umbrella back...and for three fateful seconds, he just stood there, in shock. Rick took advantage of those seconds, and viciously began stabbing Archibald, right in his left chest area, near the heart. Remembering a certain scene from the movie Hannibal, Rick re-directed his knife to Mr. Simpson's gonads. Snake moaned and clutched his lower region as the umbrella fell mournfully from his hand. It was almost as though it were in slow motion...Snake falling to his knees, the pained expression on his face as his eyes rolled up into the back of his head, and finally him falling down and bleeding to death on Ashley's broken-glass strewn carpet.  
  
Rick looked, through new eyes, at the dead Mr. Simpson on the floor and the half-eaten Ashley Kerwin. Then he shook his head and became a cannibal- animal again.  
  
He grabbed Snake's legs and, grunting because of the weight, dragged him behind the bed. Then he pushed what once was Ashley behind her bed too. It was at that moment that he heard a sound downstairs.....  
  
20 minutes earlier  
  
Mrs. Kerwin drummed her painted fingernails on the steering wheel to the beat of the Ramones song on the radio. She sighed, and stuck her head out the window to see if the car crash had been cleared. Surprised, she witnessed all the cars beginning to move forward...apparently the wreckage was gone. She picked up her cell phone to try calling the house again, but put it back in her purse, figuring she'll get home soon.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, she arrived at her house. Noticing a car in the driveway, but not realizing that it was Mr. Simpson's, she started getting nervous. The front door to the house was still open, and when Mrs. Kerwin entered the house she closed it and locked it tight. She looked around and tried to be as quiet as possible, so as not to draw attention to herself and cause the robber, or whoever owned the car in the driveway, to notice her presence. Slowly she crept around the house, looking for the intruder. Once in the kitchen, she grabbed the first thing she saw: A flyswatter. Mrs. Kerwin headed upstairs, flyswatter in hand, and, after looking in all the other rooms, opened the door to Ashley's room.  
  
Mrs. Kerwin: Ashley? Ash, are you in here?  
  
As soon as she walked into her daughter's room, she noticed the broken glass, the shattered vodka bottle, and saw out of the corner of her eye the empty container of pills which rolled under the bed. She gasped--  
  
Mrs. Kerwin: *GASP*  
  
--and covered her mouth with her hand. Looking at the floor, she noticed that she was standing over a huge circle of deep, red, blood. Instinctively stepping back, she realized that there was a trail of it...leading to behind Ashley's bed. Tears began springing from her eyes as she saw Ash's half-devoured, bony carcass, and Mr. Simpson's bloody physique and cold, lifeless eyes.  
  
Mrs. Kerwin: Oh, Ashley! *tear, tear*  
  
--She exclaimed, her voice thick with the sound of sorrow and salty brine, more commonly referred to as tears. Her shaking knees buckled as she crumpled unconsciously to the floor, dropping the flyswatter on the way down. 


	6. Another Perishes

Rick peered out through the slats in Ashley's walk in closet. He saw the whole scene--Mrs. Kerwin entering the room, following the trail of scarlet death, and fainting dramatically to the floor when she laid eyes on the two dead figures behind the bed. Rick slid to the floor at the back of the closet, and stared sadly at the bloody kitchen knife that killed one, and he knew would soon have to kill another. He slowly and quietly opened the closet door, brandishing the knife, just in case Mrs. Kerwin decided to wake up. Once he got to the area behind Ashley's bed and observed the mess of bodies on the floor, he closed his eyes, turned his head, and blindly began stabbing Ashley's mother in her neck. He heard and felt the hot blood that spilled out of the fresh, open wound. Suddenly, Rick fell to his knees, face in hands, and sobbed loudly. He ate a teenage girl, killed a grown man, AND a grown woman, all in the space of roughly 3 or 4 hours. But as he got up, dusted himself off, and wiped away his tears, he knew he couldn't stop now.  
  
JT munched his dinner hungrily. He knew he had to finish it quickly, otherwise his mom would wake up from her drunken stupor and start throwing dishes and pepperonis around the kitchen, like last time. He put his dishes in the dishwasher, and scooted off to his room to go on the computer. As soon as he turned it on and signed on AIM, his cuz Instant Messaged him--  
  
Xstasy: i bet U had fun 2day  
  
wickywack: wuddaya mean?  
  
Xstasy: u no! wit all da X!  
  
wickywack:  
  
JT didn't even bother responding to his cuz. He jumped away from his computer, and as he opened the garage to get his scooter, started really thinking about the way Ashley had looked...and what she had said!  
  
JT: I was such an idiot! I have to get to her before it's too late!  
  
And then, just as he was about to scoot off to the Kerwin house, he felt a cold, clammy hand on his shoulder--his mom.  
  
Mrs. Yorke: *slurring* Where duh yuh think yer goin'?  
  
JT: Mom, you're drunk. I'm just going out for...a...ride...  
  
Mrs. Yorke tightened her grip on JT's shoulder.  
  
Mrs. Yorke: Yer not goin' innywhere...  
  
JT: Ow! Mom, you're hurting me! OW DAMMIT!  
  
JT's arm swung around to try and release his mother's death grip--and he accidentally ended up slapping the side of her face. She crumpled to the ground, and immediately started--  
  
Mrs. Yorke: ZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzzzz Snnooooorrrreee  
  
--sleeping. JT shuddered, and started the 5 minute ride to Ashley's house. 


	7. Rick's Plan for the Bodies

Rick stared, horrified, at the three dead bodies which lay at his feet. Snake, Ashley, and Mrs. Kerwin. He didn't know what to do with them. What if Mr. Kerwin, or Toby, or their freaky-deaky housekeeper, came to the house and called the police and put him in a sanitarium, where he belonged? Immediately, he started breaking all of Ashley's bones under her chest. The cracking sound was somewhat gratifying to Rick's sick killing/cannibalistic/abusing fetish. He looked under Ashley's bed, and discovered a pig-head-covered mini suitcase. Rick quickly began stuffing the bones inside it, just as the horrible stench of death and suicide infiltrated his nostrils and invaded his mind. He picked up a bone, brought it to his nose, and inhaled deeply. Oh, how he loved that disgusting aroma. Rick closed his eyes for a short moment to take it all in, and then quickly resumed stuffing Ashley's dead bones and upper body and head into the suitcase. He zipped the case closed, and kicked it aside to begin working on the two adults. Suddenly an idea flashed across his mind--he knew what to do. He started trying to lift Mr. Simpson, but, struggling under the immense weight of the grown man, changed his mind and decided to just whack of his head instead, and work from there. Rick picked up the bloody knife, still wet from the rouge of Mrs. Kerwin's hemoglobin, and commenced the wild chopping fest he would have as he axed off the schoolteacher's noggin. Once he heard the nauseating sound of Archibald's Adam's apple cracking and breaking, he knew he was successful in his maneuver. He picked up the bald think tank in his two killer's hands, and carried it over to Mr. and Mrs. Kerwin's room, placing it on the pillow of the king size bed that resided there. He went into the side closet in the hall, got out three fluffy pillows, and arranged them on the bed so it looked like Mr. Simpson was sleeping there. Next, he had to work on Mrs. Kerwin and find a place for Snake's corpse.  
  
Rick began slashing off Mrs. Kerwin's head. He did the same thing to her head that he did for Archie's head; putting it on the bed, and then arranging pillows to make it look like she was sleeping under the covers. Now, for the 2 headless carcasses...  
  
Rick: Well, I am pretty hungry.  
  
With that thought in mind, he started in on the tough skin of Mrs. Kerwin's shoulder. 


	8. JT's Confession

Meanwhile, JT was still scooting off to get to Ashley before it was too late. He heard a car horn honking vociferously, awakening him from his zoned-out demeanor. JT stopped the scooter and looked to see who was in the car--Toby, and Mr. Kerwin.  
  
Toby: Hey JT!  
  
--He yelled out the window. JT waved.  
  
Mr. Kerwin: Do you need a ride?  
  
JT bit his lip. Should he tell Mr. Kerwin about Ashley?  
  
He ran up to the car window.  
  
JT: ASHLEY! She's upset! And depressed! And something awful might have happened! We have to get there before the WORST! Quick! Rev the gas, just get HOME!  
  
He was babbling incoherently. Mr. Kerwin put his hand on JT's shoulder.  
  
Mr. Kerwin: Calm down, young man. What's with all this incoherent babbling? What's wrong with Ashley?  
  
JT opened the back door and jumped in.  
  
JT: HIT THE GASSSSS!!!  
  
--He screamed, at the top of his young, undamaged lungs. Instinctively Mr. Kerwin floored the gas pedal, and the car shot forward down the quiet street.  
  
Rick, being the rapid eater he was, completely finished off Mrs. Kerwin in the space of 7 minutes and 59 seconds. He hid her bones under the bed, where he had also kicked the suitcase with Ashley's bones. He was just starting in on Snake's meaty arms when he heard the doorknob downstairs turning.  
  
Mr. Kerwin: Is anybody in here?  
  
He had seen Mr. Simpson's car in the driveway, and, thinking like Mrs. Kerwin that an intruder was in the house, opted to go in first and leave Toby and JT in the car.  
  
Toby: JT, what the heck were you talking about? And do you know whose car that is?  
  
JT shook his head solemnly. He knew Toby would get mad when he told him this, but he just couldn't keep it to himself.  
  
JT: Ashley *clears throat*....Ashley asked me for Ecstasy.  
  
Toby: E?? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?  
  
JT: --So I asked my cousin for all the X he had. 52 pills.  
  
Toby: I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YORKE!  
  
JT: And when I delivered all the pills to her, she was acting all weird...like she wouldn't ever see me, or anyone else, ever again....  
  
Toby slapped JT.  
  
Toby: I can't believe you were so stupid! She's probably dead now and it's ALL YOUR DAMN FAULT!  
  
Toby opened the car door, and bounded out and through the front door to the house. JT ran after him, jumped on his back, and tackled Toby to the ground. The two began rolling around on the yard, fighting, and pulling each others' hair. 


	9. Mr Kerwin's Discovery

Rick was now working on devouring Archie's chunky calves. Oh, the deliciousness of it all.....  
  
Mr. Kerwin took of his shoes, so he wouldn't make noise as he glided through the house. He slowly went up the stairs, cringing every time the steps creaked in response to his smelly feat. Upstairs, the only door that was open was the door to his and his wife's room. (Rick had intelligently closed all the other doors so as to draw attention away from Ashley's room.) He slowly walked in, and put up his dukes. As soon as he saw Mr. Simpson and his wife in bed, he felt a deflated sensation coarse through his body. His wife, of 3 years, was cheating on him...with Toby's teacher. Mr. Kerwin couldn't help it; he began gagging, and felt his Slim Fast shake come up with his McDonald's Salad and spill out of his mouth, onto the expensive shag carpet which covered, wall to wall, his bedroom. He rushed over to wake Mrs. Kerwin, but was confused when he felt the soft feeling of a pillow where her shoulder should have been...he lifted up the covers, and screamed like a little baby does, when choking.  
  
Rick chewed the last, tough bit of Snake's left big toe (including the bone), and froze when he heard what sounded like a little girl screaming.  
  
Rick: (When did a little girl get in here and start screaming?)  
  
--he thought apprehensively. What if the little girl had mace with her? Rick knew, even with his blood-stained knife, that he was no match for mace. It was his only fear. He clutched his knife, and held it out in front of him with shaking hands. He slowly started trekking to where the scream was coming from--Mr. and Mrs. Kerwin's room. 


	10. Mr Kerwin's Expiration

JT was on top of Toby, and viciously slapped his best friend repeatedly, left to right, left to right. Toby was grabbing at JT's ear length hair with his left hand, and with his right, tickled JT's stomach and scratched JT's arms. The two halted their savage fight when a piercing scream echoed through the house and right outside of it, to the lawn.  
  
Toby: What was that?  
  
JT: I don't know! It sounded like...Kendra!  
  
Toby: *bitch-slaps JT* Don't make fun of my ex-girlfriend!  
  
And the two continued their scuffle while Rick crept into Mr. and Mrs. Kerwin's room and shut the door behind him. Mr. Kerwin had his back turned, and was cradling his wife's head tenderly and sobbing like a big baby.  
  
Rick: (How disgusting! Who would cradle someone's dead head?)  
  
--he thought, totally repulsed. But then a sudden realization hit him like a brick hitting a blind man: the scream hadn't come from a little girl, and the little girl that the scream hadn't come from didn't have mace. Rick lunged forward, brandishing his knife. Mr. Kerwin turned around at just the last second, and dropped his wife's head in utter surprise. The head bounced around on the floor, and then rolled away. Like a professional fencer, Rick leaped forward and plunged the knife deep into the space between Mr. Kerwin's ribcage. Mr. Kerwin opened his mouth, uttered one last—  
  
Mr. Kerwin: HUUUUH!  
  
--and collapsed onto the bed, with the crimson stained knife still inside him, while blood poured out and soiled the bedspread. 


	11. JT and Toby enter the house

JT and Toby were continuing their combat, but now it had gotten really ugly. JT ripped Toby's shirt and broke his glasses while smushing dirt in his face, and Toby had scratched up JT's arms and continued to bitch-slap JT until his face was red and sore.  
  
JT: We have to stop fighting right now, Toby!  
  
Toby stood up.  
  
Toby: I guess you're right. We have to go see who was screaming! JT: I bet it was your mom! Toby: Most likely! C'mon!  
  
The two beaten-up boys then bounded into the house, to see who was screaming, and why.  
  
Rick, in the meantime, used all of his strength to pull out the crimson- tainted knife from Mr. Kerwin's body, and had managed to shove him onto the floor and underneath the bed. He sat on one of the pillows which were meant to look like Mrs. Kerwin's body, and just took a few minutes to catch his breath. Killing people was hard work!  
  
Simultaneously, JT and Toby held hands as they moved throughout the house.  
  
JT: Mrs. Kerwin? Are you in here? Toby: Maybe she's in the kitchen, and she accidentally cut one of her fingers off while preparing dinner.  
  
JT nodded. That was entirely possible. Toby turned on a light and reached for JT's hand again as the two began traveling towards the kitchen. Once inside, they looked all over—in the cupboards, under the table, even under the sink! But still, no Mrs. Kerwin.  
  
Toby: If she's not in the kitchen, she must be upstairs. JT: I agree. Since you still can't see because I broke your glasses, I'll just...ah...hold your hand again, heh heh!  
  
Toby smiled and the two grasped hands again as they ascended the staircase. As soon as their scruffy feet hit the top floor, the overwhelmingly sickening scent of death hit their nostrils, full blast.  
  
Toby: Oh *coughs* What IS that?  
  
JT held his nose with the hand that wasn't hanging on to Toby's.  
  
JT: I don't know! But it smells TERRIBLE!  
  
They continued down the hallway, despite the gruesome aroma. They could see light coming from two rooms; Toby's parents' room, and Ashley's room. Since Ashley's room was closer, they opened the door and witnessed the most macabre scene either of them had ever laid eyes on. 


	12. JT&Toby's horrifying find

Ashley's mirror was broken, the glass lying in shards on the blood stained carpet. A shattered, green-tinted vodka bottle sat eerily in the center of the mix. JT could see the Tylenol bottle which he had used to put the ecstasy in to give to Ashley; it was under the bed, like a scary omen, laughing in JT's face because of his stupidity. JT immediately broke down into tears. He bent down, and picked up the empty bottle underneath the bed.  
  
JT: This....This is the bottle I gave to Ashley which had all fifty-two Ecstasy pills in it...  
  
Toby could feel sudden rage surging through his body. He blindly knocked the bottle out of JT's hands, and pushed JT backwards onto Ashley's bed.  
  
Toby: YOU STUPID ASSHOLE! YOU KILLED MY SISTER! YOU-KILLED-HER!  
  
Toby was done playing nice. He began to wildly punch JT's face, while blood oozed out of JT's nose and mouth. He attempted to say a muddled version of—  
  
JT: Stop it, Tobes!  
  
--only it sounded more like—  
  
JT: Shop 't, Kopes!  
  
Toby was so angry, and JT so scared, that neither of them noticed that they were fighting above the bones of Toby's sister, mother, and teacher. They also didn't notice the horrible stench. JT kept twisting and turning to try and deflect himself from Toby's blows, and he finally did it so hard that he landed on the floor, behind Ashley's bed.  
  
JT: (Why is the floor wet?)  
  
--he thought, getting slightly freaked out. All of a sudden he turned his head and swiveled his whole body, so that he was staring face-to-bone with the osseous matter of Mr. Simpson and Toby's mother. A blaring, thunderous, piercing scream escaped his mouth—  
  
JT: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
--and permeated the thoughts and hearing of all the living people in the house. Toby immediately looked down, under the bed, to see what all the hubbub was about, and as soon as the horrifying display of what was under the bed registered with him, he fainted, his nose right up close to one of the smelly, dead, bones. JT jumped up, his side and back covered in sticky blood. He continued screaming as he fled the room and hid in the bathroom, cowering like a tiny boy who had just seen a naked woman. 


	13. The Confontation

Rick kicked the door to Mr. and Mrs. Kerwin's room open with his foot, and rushed right into Ashley's room, where he saw Toby lying stomach-down on the bed with his head behind the bed and looking underneath it. Rick submerged the bloody knife so deep into Toby's back, he literally felt it going through the plush ness of Ashley's bed. Toby awakened and began thrashing around wildly. He was literally stuck to the bed, because of the knife. With a sudden burst of adrenaline, he was able to pull himself up. Once he looked down and saw the bloody tip of the blade sticking out of his stomach, he blacked out again, and fell stomach-down right back on Ash's bed. Rick didn't waste this valuable time; using newly found strength, he extracted the knife from Toby's stomach/back. He flipped Toby over and repeatedly stabbed him in the area where his heart would most likely be. After checking his pulse and realizing, with immense satisfaction, that Toby was now dead too, Rick sat on the bed next to his corpse and put his face in his hands. Before he knew it, unusually sorrowful tears fell down his face in rivers. Right then, a violent war began erupting in his poor, demented head:  
  
Rational Rick: YOU DUMBASS! I can not believe what you did! Beating Terri was one thing, but you just killed/ate an entire family and a SCHOOLTEACHER! Crazy Rick: I don't get what's so wrong with killing people. You have an algebra test you don't want to take, kill the teacher. You hold a grudge with someone, kill them. Mad at your parents, kill them too. Hate yourself— Rational Rick: Stop it! Stop! It! Just halt that goddamn thought! Thinking like that is exactly how you got us into this mess! Crazy Rick: Now? NOW, you're acting up? Now, after I killed a teenager, 3 adults, and ate another teenager, you're telling me to stop thinking like "that"? You are just so MESSED UP in the head. Rational Rick: You're right. I'm getting just as crazy as you. Oh, fuck it, go on a killing spree! You already have life in prison, if not the death sentence. Crazy Rick: Thank you, finally! I'm so happy you have decided to cross over to the insane side...now I don't have a conscience anymore, and I'll be able to go about my next killings without having some worry-wart telling me to stop!  
  
Rick stood up. While this newfound concept of being conscience-free took hold, he thought of just who he would murder next....  
  
Concurrently, JT was still quivering with fear in the bathroom. Finally, he decided he HAD to call the police. He opened the door quietly, and remember that there was a phone in the downstairs kitchen. As softly as he could manage, he crept down the stairs.  
  
Rick could hear a door creaking, and soft footsteps. He picked up his knife and slowly exited Ashley's room holding the knife low and point-forward.  
  
JT made it downstairs, and entered the kitchen. He spied the phone on the far wall, and moved towards it...  
  
...just as Rick said, firmly,  
  
Rick: Not so fast, Grade Niner.  
  
JT spun around and saw the crimson-stained knife in Rick's bloody hand.  
  
JT: It was YOU! You killed those people, and put their bones under that bed!  
  
Rick: *laughs* I killed a lot of people. Mr. Simpson, Mr. and Mrs. Kerwin, I ate Ashley—  
  
JT cringed at word "ate"  
  
Rick: —and I also killed Toby.  
  
JT grabbed his heart; he was feeling the same empty, deflated sensation that Mr. Kerwin felt when he thought his wife was cheating on him with old, bald, Mr. Simpson.  
  
JT: Not-Toby-how-could you?  
  
--he managed to choke out.  
  
Rick just shook his head and smiled.  
  
Rick: Don't worry, boy. You'll soon be with your friend.  
  
With that, Rick lunged at JT in the same way he had lunged at Mr. Simpson. JT was faster, though, and spun away just as Rick's knife ingressed the yellow wall-papered kitchen wall.  
  
Rick: GODDAMIT! YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!  
  
As Rick attempted to pull the stained (and now rusting) knife out of the wall, JT came up behind him and karate-chopped his back. Rick let out an—  
  
Rick: Oh-o-o!  
  
--and crumpled to the floor, struggling to reach his back. JT jerked the knife out of the wall and was just about to stab Rick when he ankle-bit JT's ankle and moved it around, causing JT to drop the knife and descend to the ground. The hemoglobin-stained death object was now one foot away from the two of them—they both reached for it—they knew that whoever had the longest arm would be the person to reach the knife first...  
  
R&R, and I'll post the next chapter! 


End file.
